


The Letter

by IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Neverland, Peter Pan - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight/pseuds/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight
Summary: Emma writes a letter to Regina, just in case things go wrong in Neverland.





	

_Regina,_

_I'm writing this letter to you because I'm afraid Neverland will be the death of me.  
All the magical things, it's all so new to me and I don't really understand any of it. I know I'm in the most danger because of it, you all know how to survive in places like this. I learnt to survive in the city; I know how to get away from a mugger, not a psycho Peter Pan._

_If I die I want Henry to be with you, Mary Margret and David will put up a fight and it may be hard... But this is your proof, he is better off with the woman who raised him, the woman who has loved him his whole life. He still loves you, you know, he is just scared that you might use black magic again. But he has faith in you, and so do I. I believe in you Regina._

_I now understand why you are so addicted to magic when you taught me to use it, I could feel it within me- flowing through my system, it felt so good I didn't want it to stop. I guess that's what it's like for you as well, and for all the years you've been using it I can understand why it's so hard to give up. It's like a drug really. Try talking to Archie more, I know you hate talking to people about anything, especially yourself but he can help, he is a good man willing to help anyone. Do it, if not for Henry, for me... Think of it as a death wish, or just taking advice from someone who cares about you._

_Remember the time, just after Mary Margret and I got back from The Enchanted Forest, Henry and I came over for dinner... Actually know you remember- Henry, how could you forget anything about him? When Henry was in the bathroom, and you wanted a word but it was cut short by Henry coming back and dragging me to the car because he was tired.  
Well I know what you wanted to say, I could see it in your eyes. If you're reading this, I'm dead so don't deny it. You wanted to talk about us, the first time we were properly alone since I got back, trust me I wanted to talk about it too, and then everything happened so we never got time. But I'm telling you now. I had feelings for you, from the first time I saw you. That day at the mine, I thought you were going to kiss me... I wish you did because I- Emma Swan love you, Regina Mills. I know you feel the same and, you're reading this so I'm sorry I couldn't give you the happy ending you so much deserved. I'm sorry, for everything, for getting myself killed by Pan, or however, it's going to happen._

A Tear

_If I don't die, if we get back safely, writing this would be for nothing, and I will have already told you how much I love you. God, when we get off this ship I will be fighting not only for Henry but you because you are worth fighting for. You have been evil in the eyes of the people I have to call family for so many years but to me, you are a lost woman looking for love, looking for happiness... And that's what you and I have in common; we are both lost. We are one in the same Regina._

_I believe you will find love, wherever that may be... Back in Fairy Tale Land? Maybe you'll move to Boston to give Henry an even better chance at life or maybe you will stay in StoryBrooke. I just know that now, after everything you've been through you will get your happy ending because you are a beautiful Queen who deserves nothing less._

_Tell Henry I went down in some awesome way, something like Iron Man. Tell him I love him and will always watch over him, and if he is a brat I will come back and haunt him because you have been nothing but a perfect mother, so he should be nothing but a perfect son._  
If he can't sleep at night because of the sleeping curse, read him your story from the book... It's the only one that can get him to sleep. I've read it to him a million times and it works every time.  
He may also ask for lollies now, I got him into a bad habit. Sorry. But maybe every once in a while you could give him one, or two, every kid needs lollies sometimes.

_God, you just came below deck! Good thing I head you coming. Clearly, I hid this. So now you know what I was hiding. My Letter to you. I'm not writing letters to anyone else. I love them, I do but I feel like the love I have for them is forced, where with you it's far from forced, it comes so naturally to me. I sometimes can't believe it's real, sometimes I wake up in the morning thinking it's all a dream but then I look around and remember, I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and I'm in love with the ex-Evil Queen... Currently the Queen of My Heart. I know, cheesy, but true._

_I don't know what to write now, I would write everything about myself but I don't think I have time... I mean we will be on the shore soon and then what? We'll have to kick ass and save Henry? I'll try my best to survive, I promise. But somehow I don't think my street fighting skills will get me far in this place._

_Just know you, Regina Mills, you are beyond perfection. You will find your happy ending. And I will always love you._

_My Last Goodbye._

_Yours truly,_

_-Emma._

Regina's tears were streaming down her face now. Hot tears stained her cheeks.

She had read this letter countless times since she had found it in Emma's pocket. She had held Emma in her last moments and the only thing Emma seemed fussed with was that Regina looked in her pocket.

Regina was now in Archie's office, crying, a sign of weakness but she didn't care.

Regina had told Archie the story of Emma's passing:  
Emma had died for her, fighting off Pan. Regina was fighting a lost boy when Pan was about to attack from behind. Emma had tackled him to the ground just in time. Emma fort with everything she had, but Pan overpowered her with magic, something she couldn't fully control yet. Pan had pulled himself from Emma when he noticed her body was lifeless. Everyone had noticed Emma's lifeless body. Regina had taken a sword and killed Pan herself seconds after noticing what he had done. The lost boys ran after the fall of their leader. Regina had dropped to her knees by Emma's side and held her, trying to use magic to get her back and for a second that magic had worked, it had gotten Emma a few more seconds of life, but then she faded away into blackness.

Regina had been going to see Archie for 3 weeks- since they had got back. Regina had talked about Emma in every session and talk about the letter but this was the first time she had brought it in and read it aloud to Archie. Archie two had tears running down his face, the loss of the saviour, a friend, had taken a great toll on the town and now one town member knew why Regina had taken it even worse than Snow and Charming.

She loved Emma.


End file.
